This invention relates to an automotive compressor and, in particular, to a waterproof structure for a bearing through which a pulley is rotatably supported on a compressor housing.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-74119 discloses a compressor in a refrigerating cycle. In the compressor, a pulley is rotatably supported through a bearing on a compressor housing. When the pulley is rotated by an external drive source, a compression element in the compressor housing are driven through a power transmission system including a shaft. The power transmission system has a torque limiter mechanism. The torque limiter mechanism serves to interrupt transmission of rotary power from the pulley to the compression element during overload, for example, due to locking of the shaft or the compression element.
In the compressor of the type, variable displacement by external control is achieved. Therefore, it is unnecessary to use an electromagnetic clutch for connecting and disconnecting the rotary power of the pulley to and from the shaft. However, in an existing compressor with the electromagnetic clutch, the bearing is prevented from being wet with water by a field core of the electromagnetic clutch. If the electromagnetic clutch is not used, it is impossible to prevent the bearing from being wet with water. As a result, the compressor is lowered in durability and shortened in machine life.
In the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-74119 mentioned above, the compressor is provided with a waterproof cover for suppressing water from the outside from reaching the bearing rotatably supporting the pulley. The waterproof cover is fastened and fixed to the compressor housing by a plurality of screws.
However, use of a plurality of screws to fix the waterproof cover results in an increase in number of parts and in complexity in fixing operation.